1. Field
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of sharing contents for an electronic device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate an electronic device capable of sharing contents and to a method of setting contents to be shared so as to share content between an electronic device, and another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, to share, in the related art, contents that may be set in an electronic device and the set contents may be shared with another electronic device.
However, this technology enables the same contents to be shared even when a network connected to an electronic device changes, and is thus vulnerable with respect to the security of the contents.
In order to change contents to be shared, a user should change the settings of the contents to be shared and would feel inconvenienced as a result of changing the settings for the contents.